1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an audio player system, and more particularly to an audio control apparatus system suitable for use when playing recorded music for an audience.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional audio controller is used when playing recorded music for an audience. A performer may conduct music modulation, playback speed adjustment, or audio mixing processing through the audio controller. The conventional audio controller has a monochrome liquid crystal display, which has a limited display area due to cost concern, for displaying characters, so that only music titles and audio volume information are normally shown thereon, and more complete music information is unable to be displayed.
On the other hand, the performer may pick fragments from different music tracks for playback so as to generate novel effects. To facilitate switching between different music tracks, some audio controllers are designed to be dual-audio playable, so that two different music tracks can be played at the same time and the performer may selectively control output of audio signals reproduced from the music tracks. While the dual-audio playable audio controller may be convenient for the performer to operate, the relatively complicated structure thereof results in higher costs.